cowandchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Drinking Fountain of Youth
"The Drinking Fountain of Youth" is the 1c episode of season 5 of I Am Weasel. Summary Weasel and Baboon are spanish conquistadors, sent by the King and Queen of Spain to find NoPants de Leon (the Red Guy) and the fabled Fountain of Youth. Plot Weasel and Baboon are summoned to the King of Spain's castle where they are tasked with finding NoPants de Leon, who disappearing five hundred years ago looking for the fabled fountain of youth. Weasel promises to find both NoPants and the fountain before setting sail for the new world with Baboon in tow. As they are sailing Baboon pesters Weasel to let him steer the ship and after much complaining the other finally allows him to do so. However Baboon winds up steering the ship right into Portugal causing the whole country to sink. Weasel then remarks that another great vibrant people and culture is lost thanks to his poor steering. As they continue to sail across the sea Baboon becomes worried that they will fall off the edge of the world, believing that it is flat only for Weasel to assure him that the world is in fact round. Not believing him Baboon prepares to mutiny and Weasel calms him by tricking him into thinking land is near. After many days of voyaging one night Baboon sees something through the spyglass and shows it to Weasel. Looking through it he is surprised to see NoPants alive and well which could only mean he must have found the fountain of youth after all. A few days later they end up landing on Miami beach and continue their search for NoPants by venturing deep into the everglades. Weasel then suggests that they dock the ship and continue their journey on foot. As the two of them make their way through the jungle Baboon trips and ends up rolling down a hill with Weasel chasing after him. They both end up in a city park where they discover a long line for the public fountains, of which NoPants has been hogging the youth fountain for the last five hundred years. Weasel then asks how he know that this is the real fountain of youth to which he responds that it has the word "youth" written right on it. Weasel then explains that's because its for children and that there's one for adults right next to it. However Weasel doesn't understand why NoPants hasn't aged in all this time to which he replies that he stopped having birthdays when he was thirty nine. Still not buying it Weasel tells them they can still get back to Spain in time for the bull fights. As they are sailing home Weasel laments on the fact that they didn't find the fountain of youth and the loss it represents for mankind, but concludes that maybe its for the best. However when turns around to ask Baboon and NoPants if they agree he finds the two have now become babies in diapers and are sitting in a stroller. As the newly regressed infants start crying loudly Weasel replies that he could be wrong. Characters *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon Minors *Red Guy *Jolly Roger Antagonist Fountain of Youth Trivia * This is the first time the Red Guy is seen as a baby. Goofs * Baboon drinks from the fountain of youth for a couple of minutes whereas NoPants had been drinking from it for five hundred years, and yet both of them regress back into babies of the same age. Category:Season 5 Category:Weasel Episodes Category:Baboon Episodes Category:Red Guy Episodes